


Another time was just another blow

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mental Health Issues, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: how hard is it to be a man lost in time?
Series: whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Another time was just another blow

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.20  
> Toto, I Have A Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore  
>  **Lost** | Field Medicine | Medieval

  
Five is lost in time. nobody remembers number Five anymore.

number Five, the boy, the teleporter of the umbrella academy. the world just woke up one day to the news that the boy run away, their father making an offhand comment, telling the world to cal the umbrella academy if they can see Five anywhere

the world moved on . what the world doesn't know is Five was lost in time, appearing and disappearing in periods of time, killing people, being lost, being alone and their father only made an offhand comment of what had happened and the world went with it

the world knew Five as someone who disappeared on the face of the earth because he's a very cocky kid but what the world didn't know is Five is lost, all alone in the apocalypse 

Five had tried to go back _again_ and _again_ and _again_ and _again_ , crying, begging , being angry at the world, being angry at himself, being angry at the rotting corpses all around him. 

he _just, just, just_ want to go home but he can't. he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't and he is left alone, making a lifetime by himself with only a very, very brutally mangles mannequin by his side and Five feels as if he's gonna lose his mind together with his body in the apocalypse 

he tried _so, so, so_ hard to go back, just to come back, please, i want to come back. but he can not go back home so he just stayed at the apocalypse . lost in time and lost to the world that he knew and doesn't know anymore

He's left alone with no one to talk to, no one to touch, no one to feel, no one to laugh and when he could finally come back, back this time back to where he is. back to where he should be he can't do normal people talk anymore

he's lost once again. how do people talk? how do people talk without wanting to kill somebody? how do people go on with their days knowing or not knowing what happened future. Five tried to save the world again and although he hates admit it, he is lost once more just like his experience years ago. he is lost once again

**Author's Note:**

> ill try to make a longer fic for tomorrow but no promises bc school is killing me so im sorry for that 
> 
> title from I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance 
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
